To investigate the effects of the menopause transition on a variety of physiological parameters in black and white women. Core parameters to be investigated include the epidemiology of the menopause (e.g. age of menopause and length of perimenopause), symptomatology (hot flashes, mood, etc.) psychosocial and behavioral issues, changes in sexual behavior across the menopause, and the effects of the menopause on health care utilization and health-related behaviors. Specific questions to be investigated include 1) the effects of the menopause on cortical and trabecular bone density; 2) the effects of the menopause on arterial wall thickness and compliance; 3) the relationship of allelic variation in the vitamin D receptor (VDR) genotype to baseline bone density and rates of bone loss; 4) the utility of utilizing Mullerian Inhibiting Substance (MIS) as a new marker of ovarian aging; and 5) use radioreceptor analyses of estrogenic activity to help assess differences in menopausal symptoms. In addition to assessing the impact of the menopause transition on these parameters in the group as a whole, a parameters between black and white women. Protocol is closed for enrollment. This study is part of a nation wide multicenter study and data analysis is not complete at this time.